vfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothership
The Mothership is the primary vessel of the Visitors used in their mission to Earth in both the original and new series. In both series, they are massive facilities devoted to several tasks, housing thousands of Visitors while hovering over major cities around the world, mainly the capitals of different states. Its recently been revealed the mothership above is only one class of ship and that there are other classes of motherships. New Series History The Visitors sent 29 Motherships to Earth in the final stages of their plan for Earth. When they arrived, earthquakes were caused by the vessels and onboard electrical guidance systems failed when fighter jets were sent to intercept them. The ships addressed the cities they had arrived in when their broadcast displays opened up and Anna, the Visitor High Commander, stated her people had come in need of water and valuable minerals in exchange for advanced technology. Anna was stationed upon the New York Mothership, the 'command center' of the Motherships, although she addressed all cities in their local languages. The Motherships were opened to tourists from Earth. After three weeks of the Visitors' presence, Anna held an interview with Chad Decker aboard the New York Mothership. That night, a shuttle was sent down to the site of a resistance meeting the Visitors had forcibly ended, and a squad exited the craft to clear the crime scene. When Erica Evans saw the scene, she attempted to call 911 and was redirected to a Mothership, unknown to her, although the line was tapped by the authorities at the time. The Mothership broadcast screens were later used when Anna thanked Japan and Mexico for opening diplomatic relations with them. About The new series had a different design of ship. Instead of a nearly radially symmetrical disc, the new version is somewhat saddle-shaped, with a flat bottom, arched down, front-to-back, and arched up left-to-right. This front-to-back arch is noticeable from the large open space within the craft, resembling the interior of a ring world. This version had numerous upgrades from the old one. Instead of tens of hanger bays located inside the ship, the ships feature one main and two secondary circular landing bays on the bottom hull that protrudes inside. These bays are completely open to Earth, but have the ability to close themselves (necessary for travel in space and for the broadcast screens). The Motherships also have the ability to transform the bottom of the ship into an enormous broadcast display. The ships feature more advanced technologies within them, such as hologram technology, for example, as an alternative to monitors. It has also been shown to be able to manipulate gravity, described as necessary for propulsion. Motherships also appear to have formidable electronic countermeasures; when the Visitors first arrived, earth fighter planes which were sent aloft to intercept them experienced electrical failures so severe that they lost control and crashed, without ever being fired on. Also, this version has a little city like area within the ships. Twenty-nine ships were sent in the new series.Larger other classes were recently seen heading twords Earth. Known Motherships * New York (over Manhattan) - more or less the "command" mothership, where Visitor leader Anna is stationed (presumably, to be close to the United Nations for diplomatic appearances with Earth leaders), though Anna regularly has hologram-projected conferences with the captains of the other 28 ships simultaneously. * Los Angeles * Moscow (over Red Square) * London * Paris (near the Eiffel Tower) * Cairo * Rio de Janeiro * Tokyo * Mexico Original Series In the 1983-85 series there were 50 ships sent by the leader their goal is to conquer the world. This armada was beaten twice by the Resistance. These ships were commanded by many commanders most by Diana, Lydia, John ,Charles Known Motherships * Los Angeles * New York * Paris * London * St. Louis * Athens * Chicago * Tokyo * Moscow * Rome * San Francisco * Houston * El Salvador * Jerusalem * Geneva * Washington D.C * New Orleans * Leningrad * Cairo * Buenos Aires * Addis Ababa * Seattle * Mexico City * Rio de Janeiro * Hong Kong * Shanghai * South Florida * New Delhi * Beirut * Baghdad * Tehran * Istanbul * Bombay * Calcutta * Sydney * Pretoria * Berlin * Copenhagen Behind the Scenes It is possible that the interior of the Mothership in the new series was inspired by the "Presidium"Presidium, a large, ringworld metropolis situated at the center of the massive "Citadel"Citadel, the enormous, nebula-sized core of galactic civilization from the Mass Effect video game. Category:Locations Category:Vehicles Category:Visitors Fleet Category:Technology